It has become commonplace in both residential and commercial environments to incorporate plants in both indoor and outdoor spaces. Plants can serve various useful purposes, such as for example, providing decoration both for everyday and holiday occasions, as well as creating a more relaxing environment through actual and placebic effects of the plant. In cases where a live plant cannot or is preferred not to be used, artificial plants or trees can be a popular choice, such as for instance during holiday seasons. After the holiday season, the artificial tree is generally disassembled and/or moved to a storage location. Because of the large stature of the trees, disassembling and/or moving the artificial trees to a storage location can be cumbersome.